1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic extrusion device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A metallic pipe has the properties of heat resistance, pressure resistance and good conductivity, so it is widely used in refrigeration plumbing, air condition plumbing, hot water pipe system or the like. When the length of the metallic pipe is not enough or the metallic pipe needs a turning, the user uses an extrusion device to extrude one end of the pipe to be in the form of a bell for connecting with another metallic pipe. The conventional extrusion device is operated manually, which consumes time and labor. In general, the metallic pipe is installed in a hidden position. It is not convenient for the user to proceed with the connection of the pipes. When there are quantities of pipe connections, the user will have a difficult task. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to develop an automatic compulsion device.